


A Silent Venting

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Language, Post-injury, snakebite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Chet’s mental rant when he is kept out of the treatment room in Snakebite. This was inspired by a friend’s birthday request for a pissed off Chet story. She had misinterpreted a comment I made after work. This is as seen from Chet’s Point of View.
Kudos: 5





	A Silent Venting

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own anything belonging to Emergency! I am just playing with them. I will return the boys in good working order when I’m done.

“I’m sorry you have to wait out here” those sharp but true words rang in my ears as the treatment team ran past me into the room where Johnny lay. Everybody knew it was a race against time after that California Diamondhead rattlesnake took a liking to his ankle. Heck, even I know that.

Yet as I walked toward the men’s room to gather myself before the engine crew gets in here. I owe Mike a huge thank you. To say that man is a skilled driver is the understatement of the century. Roy about bowled me over when we got here.  
I just opened the men’s room door which is a good thing right now because I am ready to scream! I mean damnit I know that I don’t understand all the terminology, but he is my friend. Hell, we go at each other like brothers because I view him as a brother.

Shit, before we got here I had just spent the last fifteen minutes making sure he wasn’t going to fall off the back of Big Red. I almost lost my lunch when he started his own IV. I’d have passed out if I had to do that.

I know he’s going to be okay because my pigeon is tough and way more stubborn than I give him verbal credit for. I just slapped a stall door because I don’t want to be Rampart’s next patient. They need to focus on Johnny right now.

By the way, cold water feels good. As I feel myself calming down I know I’ve got to get back in the hall. If I don’t, Cap is going to send a search party out or come find me himself.  
Rant over til next time folks.


End file.
